Go On
by ViolaCoye
Summary: [CSI:M] HC Christmas


Go On By: Viola Coye Rating: PG13 Summary: [CSI:M] Merry Christmas H/C Archive: Simplyaddicts.com, lonely road, anywhere else just ask. AN: For the H/C Yahoo! Group Christmas challenge. I think I got everything in. Dedication: To Kendal. Thank you for everything, for your everlasting encouragement, open ear, and open kitchen.  
  
Funny side note: Yelina comes up in Word as being misspelled. One of the  
recommendations in yelping, another is yelling, both of which Yelina will  
be doing once Calleigh finally gets H.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Go on, you know you want to." His voice was low and laced with promise. "Tell me."  
  
"She was tempting me. That raging bitch! She called me, brought me closer and closer until I was trapped. Then she turned her back and started calling another man. Tempting him the same way she tempted me. I had to end it. I had to end her."  
  
"So you took the gun from your father's desk and shot her." Horatio placed his hands flat on the metal table, causing him to bend forward towards the suspect, no the man was no longer just a suspect, he was a murderer.  
  
"That bitch was asking or it." The man jumped up. His chair fell to the ground with a bang. "She was asking for it, tempting me. Calling me."  
  
Detective Adelle Sevilla calmly approached the raving man, reaching for his arms. "Douglas Steven Sharp. You are under arrest for the murder of Inmaculada Maria de los Anglés Carmen Guíen. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Adelle continued to recite the Miranda as she led the suspect out of the room.  
  
Horatio sat back down in his chair and stared at the spot that Douglas Sharp had originally occupied. Another murderer put away, unless the courts messed it up. But Horatio knew that there would be another tomorrow, and the next day. The pool of evil never ran dry. There was always more for the next man.  
  
"Horatio?" Calleigh's hesitant voice broke into his thoughts. It was proof how involved he had been in them that he had not heard or felt her approach. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Came his reply as he slowly rose from the chair.  
  
Calleigh raised an eyebrow at his obvious lie, but did not comment upon it. Instead she decided to move their conversation to safer ground as they began the trek to Horatio's office. "Are you coming to the Christmas Party tonight? It should be entertaining. Eric lost a bet to Yelina, so tonight he shall be wearing his wetsuit to the party."  
  
"Didn't Speed's humiliation at the hands of Yelina teach them both never to bet against her?"  
  
"Apparently not. Luckily I was warned ahead of time. Thanks again."  
  
"Not a problem. After wearing.Well after I lost a bet once I learned my lesson too."  
  
Calleigh looked up at him with wide-eyed curiosity. "What did you have to wear?" Horatio did not respond. "Come on Handsome. I'll just ask her and she'll tell me. Isn't it better for my impression of the event to come from you, not her?"  
  
"When did you two get so close?" He asked.  
  
"After she made Speed wear the burrito costume. Now answer the question."  
  
"Well," Horatio began getting into the story, "back when I was just an innocent young man," at this Calleigh began to laugh, but she was quickly silenced by Horatio's look. "Anyway, back when I was an innocent young man, right after she and Ray were married, I made the mistake of betting against her in a game of pool. She wiped the floor with me and then, to add to my humiliation, she made me go to dinner that Saturday in leather chaps."  
  
Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She was thankful that the halls of the crime lab were empty so no one would stare at their ballistics expert break down in laughter at the story of her lieutenant's foray into the world of leather. "Do you still have them?" she asked once she could form the words.  
  
"They are hidden in the back of my closet under many, many, boxes."  
  
"Good to know." Calleigh looked up and realized that they had reached Horatio's office. "I'll see you tonight." She said, turning and walking towards the exit.  
  
It wasn't until he entered his office that Horatio realized that he still hadn't agreed to attend, but she had known that he would.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Go on, you know you want to." Eric Delko's loud and friendly voice caught the attention of most of the partygoers.  
  
"Actually I really don't." Horatio looked again at the large wooden tub filled with chestnuts and water. He then turned his gaze towards Eric complete with wetsuit and a pretty girl by his side, Kimberly was her name. Water was dripping from his head, rolling off of his nose, eyelashes, and hair. He had recently broken the chestnut bobbing record of the night, bringing in a total of thirty-eight chestnuts and beating John Hagen's previous score of thirty-four. Hagan had watched and then slid away in a huff amid cries of "try again next year."  
  
"Unca Horatio? Please?" Horatio looked down to his right and straight into two big brown eyes. Ray Jr. had long ago perfected the sad-puppy dog look and it hadn't failed him yet. He knew that his 'Unca Horatio' was particularly susceptible to it, and yet again the trick worked.  
  
"Fine. But just this once."  
  
"Okay!" Suddenly Ray Jr. was all laughter and smiles as he watched his uncle remove his tie and prepare to get wet.  
  
"Careful H, you wouldn't want to get that shirt wet." Speed called out from the back of the room. He too had managed to find a date for the party and had surprised the entire group by showing up, complete with biking leathers, on his motorcycle with Laura from DNA riding behind him.  
  
"Thank you for the advice Speed." Horatio called jokingly as he knelt beside the wooden basin. He waited for the countdown to begin as he stared into the water.  
  
"Three, two, one!" The crowd screamed as they watched one of Miami's finest, a man that intimidated or flat out frightened over half the room, on his hands and knees, repeatedly dunking his head into a tub of water. As the final seconds approach Horatio looked as though he had fallen into a pool, head first. He firmly promised himself that that he would never give into Ray's 'puppy dog eyes' ever again.  
  
"Done!" Tim's voice cried. Suddenly the crowd was pressing in on him, trying to count the number of chestnuts on the ground beside the sopping wet man.  
  
Thirty-nine.  
  
"You win Unca Horatio! You win!" Ray Jr. flung himself at Horatio, nearly knocking over the unsuspecting man.  
  
Congratulation flew at him from every direction save the bar where Hagan was currently nursing a scotch, but Horatio's attention was focused on a pair of knee-high boots, the shiny black leather hugging soft white skin, which were weaving through the crowd towards him.  
  
"Well, well. Did you lose another bet?" A sweet southern voice floated down to his ears. He looked up smiling into Calleigh Duquesne's bright blue eyes. Slowly his eyes drifted to her red satin bustier, black skirt that fell just above her knees, and the small patch of skin which peeked out between the two.  
  
Calleigh had to laugh at the picture Horatio Caine presented. He was soaked through, with droplets of water falling from his eyelashes and the tips of his fiery red hair. Ray Jr. was seated on his lap, still hugging him tightly, although now his attention was on Tim, who was preparing for his chance to beat Horatio. "Not this time actually." Horatio's voice broke through her thoughts. "This falls under my duties as an uncle."  
  
"He pulled the puppy dog eyes trick on you?" Horatio slowly nodded. Calleigh leaned down towards Ray. "Good job." She whispered loudly.  
  
"Ray, I'm going to go home and change ok? Go cheer Tim on."  
  
"Ok, but he's not gonna beat you!" Ray scrambled up after giving his uncle one last hug, and ran to the tub.  
  
"Well, do you need a ride Handsome?" Calleigh teased as Horatio slowly stood. "If we leave now they," she pointed to the crowd surrounding Tim and the chestnut horror, "won't notice."  
  
Horatio looked around for Yelina. They had come together, earlier he had taken Ray to the circus, and so she had the keys to his Hummer. He spotted her over by the bar making a noble effort to talk Hagan into going home. Horatio could think of no reason not to go with Calleigh, Yelina had the car keys and would need them to get Hagan, Ray Jr., and herself home. "Okay, let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back, a gesture which sent a current through both, and led her out of the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Go on, you know you want to." Calleigh's voice, at once seductive and innocent, was the final cause of his unraveling. One hand cradled the back of her neck while the other brushed teasingly against her shoulder, her waist, the side of her breast before finally landing on her hip. He gently pulled her towards him and lightly brushed her lips with his, a preview of what could be. She opened her mouth to him, hoping to encourage him deeper. Slowly he grew bolder, exploring with lips and tongue in her mouth, his hands moving up and down her body. He could feel her hands on his back, in his hair. They stood framed in the doorway, illuminated by the lights hung on the tree inside, playing an adult game of tag, gentle give and take.  
  
"I'll have to thank Mrs. Young for decorating this year." Horatio said when they pulled apart for air.  
  
"You do that." Calleigh said, pulling him into another kiss. Horatio slowly realized their vulnerable position and stepped back from her. Calleigh looked at him confused before he gestured into the house. She enter, Horatio close behind her. The door opened into a spacious dark kitchen with black countertops and cabinets. An island separated the kitchen from the living room, in which a large green tree stood with white lights and no ornaments adorning it's branches.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Horatio asked, drawing Calleigh's attention back to him and his wet shirt.  
  
"You know, you really should get out of that shirt. You might catch something." Arousal caused her accent to become as think as honey. "Like me."  
  
Horatio stepped closer to her, slowly pining her against the island, the cool granite pressing into her back. "I wouldn't mind catching that." He spoke in a voice so low that it seemed to Calleigh to reverberate throughout her whole body. Calleigh's eyes slowly closed as Horatio's mouth moved closer and closer to hers. Suddenly the two bright beads of blue flew open as she was lifted into the air and onto the countertop.  
  
"I think you did." She said as he kissed her again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Go on, you know you want to." Calleigh stood in shock at the words coming out of his mouth, some teasing, some serious, all filled with love. In truth, her shock was the result of a mixture of Horatio standing in front of her holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and the words which had been said in that low voice a few moments before. She looked up from the ring and into his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Yes." The sound of her own voice shocked her. It was soft, barely audible, but Horatio could hear all of the love, tenderness, and passion she felt in that one word. He stepped toward her taking her hand in his. He was amazed to see how perfectly they fit together, how soft her skin was, how beautiful she looked with tears of joy shining in her eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas Calleigh." He whispered into her ear. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Winter snow is falling down  
  
Children laughing all around  
  
Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true  
  
Sittin' by the fire we made  
  
You're the answer when I prayed  
  
I would find someone and baby I found you  
  
And all I want is to hold you forever  
  
All I need is you more everyday  
  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
  
You gave your love away  
  
And I'm thankful everyday  
  
For the gift  
  
Watching as you softly sleep  
  
What I'd give if I could keep  
  
Just this moment if only time stood still  
  
But the colors fade away  
  
And the years will make us gray  
  
But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful  
  
And all I want is to hold you forever  
  
All I need is you more everyday  
  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
  
You gave your love away  
  
And I'm thankful everyday  
  
For the gift  
  
All I want is to hold you forever  
  
All I need is you more everyday  
  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
  
You gave your love away  
  
And I'm thankful everyday  
  
Can't find the words to say  
  
Thank you for the gift  
--Jim Brickman "The Gift"  
  
Merry Christmas Everyone! Viola 


End file.
